Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 03
is the 3rd episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first shown was first shown on TV on May 15, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on July 3, 2010. Plot Gingka and Madoka are disscusing about Gingka's Storm Pegasus. Just then, Kenta and his friends run to Gingka in order to ask him if he can train them to be just as powerful as Gingka. Gingka gets confused and Madoka screams loudly in order to make them stop. Meanwhile, Doji makes a deal with Kyoya. If Kyoya wins in a battle against Doji, he will let them free but if Kyoya loses, he will be sent to a training facility in order to become stronger. A battle then emerges between Kyoya's Rock Leone and Doji's Dark Wolf after Doji beats Benkei and some of the face hunters. Kenta's friends feel sad that Gingka won't train them. Kenta then gets suspicious that Gingka will leave if there are no strong opponents here. Kenta vows to battle Gingka and win so Gingka will stay. As Kyoya and Doji fight, Kyoya seems to get the upper hand. However, Doji unleashes his special move and defeats Leone. Kyoya gets stunned at how he lost and realizes that he has to go to the training facility and to try to improve his skills, despite the Face Hunter's shock. Kenta later confronts Gingka and challenges him to a battle. As they battle, Gingka learns that Kenta's Flame Sagittario, is blocking Storm Pegasus' attacks. Gingka is impressed by Kenta. However, just when Sagittario is about to finish off Pegasus, Pegasus uses it's special move to defeat Sagittario just like it defeated Kyoya's Leone. Kenta gets sad as he wasn't powerful enough to defeat Gingka and now Gingka will leave. Although, Gingka tells Kenta that he won't leave and the reason he didn't want to train Kenta and his friends was because a Blader simply cannot get trained to be the best. The real power comes from the heart of the Blader and Kenta was powerful because of his determination to win and due to his Blader's Spirit. Kenta rejoices hearing this. Characters Seen *Gingka *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Kyoya *Face Hunters *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Doji Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Flame Sagittario C145S *Rock Leone 145WB *Dark Wolf DF145FS (Featured Beyblade) (Debut) Featured Beybattles * Face Hunters (Generic Beys) vs. Doji (Dark Wolf DF145FS) = Doji wins, Kyoya interferes * Osamu (Generic Bey) vs. Takashi (Generic Bey) = Both beys stop at the same time * Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Akira (Generic Bey) = Akira wins * Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Doji (Dark Wolf DF145FS) = Doji Wins, Kyoya is sent into special training with Doji * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) = Gingka wins Special Moves used * * * * Differences in adaptions *The scene where Gingka was hyped about battling where it showed him on fire, the English dub re-used a shot of Gingka just standing there. During that part, the audio of Gingka excited with the fire is left in. Gallery episode03.01.jpg episode03.02.jpg episode03.03.jpg episode03.04.jpg episode03.05.jpg episode03.06.jpg episode03.07.jpg episode03.08.jpg episode03.09.jpg episode03.10.jpg episode03.11.jpg episode03.12.jpg episode03.13.jpg episode03.14.jpg episode03.15.jpg episode03.16.jpg episode03.17.jpg episode03.18.jpg episode03.19.jpg episode03.20.jpg episode03.21.jpg episode03.22.jpg episode03.23.jpg episode03.24.jpg episode03.25.jpg episode03.26.jpg episode03.27.jpg episode03.28.jpg episode03.29.jpg episode03.30.jpg episode03.31.jpg episode03.32.jpg episode03.33.jpg episode03.34.jpg episode03.35.jpg episode03.37.jpg episode03.38.jpg episode03.39.jpg episode03.40.jpg episode03.41.jpg episode03.42.jpg episode03.43.jpg episode03.44.jpg episode03.45.jpg episode03.46.jpg episode03.47.jpg episode03.48.jpg episode03.49.jpg episode03.50.jpg episode03.51.jpg episode03.52.jpg episode03.53.jpg episode03.54.jpg episode03.56.jpg episode03.57.jpg episode03.59.jpg episode03.58.jpg episode03.60.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fusion Episodes